Expedition
Unlocking Expeditions You must complete Quest A4 (Have 1 light cruiser as your flagship, 6 ships total in your fleet) to unlock expedition mode. Each expedition will become available as soon as the previous expedition is successfully completed. Notes * You must meet the minimum flagship level, fleet size and combination requirement as specified in the conditions section in order to complete the expedition. * You will not be able to use your main fleet for any expeditions. * If all ships have high morale (i.e. they are sparkling) it is possible to achieve great success, granting you 50% more resources, double experience, and may have a greater chance of receiving item rewards (without great success you may not receive items like instant repair). ** By achieving MVP twice, a ship is almost guaranteed to achieve high morale. The easiest way to do this is to run through stage 1-1 with a single ship. Note that leaving after the first node will always be a net loss of morale. The final damage level of your ship generally won't matter, as the morale boost from MVP is far greater than the morale decrease from losing HP. *** Remodeled DDs (other than Verniy) have the same fuel/ammo consumption as before remodel. Remodeling and modernizing your DDs makes getting high morale for them much easier. ** Sufficiently high morale will persist for multiple expeditions; see the Fatigue page for details (particularly Morale modifiers, point 2). * Expeditions will automatically complete if you enter the main screen with less than a minute remaining on the timer. * Always resupply before embarking on an expedition otherwise you will likely fail. * Equipping ships with a Large Utility Boat (comes with Akitsu Maru after large ship construction) adds a 5% resource gather bonus, which is stackable as more boats are equipped (e.g. 2 equipped boats result in a 10% bonus). * Completing expedition 22 gives 800 EXP to each ship in the fleet. It remains unknown whether achieving great success affects the amount of EXP given or not. Reward Chart Hourly Rate Conditions * You can use light carrier (CVL), seaplane tender (AV) instead of standard carrier (CV) for carrier expeditions. However, if the requirement stated that it's needed specific type of carrier, such as CVL or AV, the other type won't count. * You can use Aviation SS (SSV) for submarine (SS) expeditions, unless stated otherwise below. * Aviation CA (remodeled Mogami-class) will NOT be counted as CA for requirement. * Torpedo CL (remodeled Ooi and Kitakami) will NOT be counted as CL for requirement. * Aviation BB (remodeled Ise-class and Fusou-class) will NOT be counted as BB for requirement. Likewise, normal BB class (Kongou-class, Nagato-class and Yamato-class) cannot finish an expedition that requires BBV (Aviation BB). * To obtain ドラム缶(輸送用) (Drum Canisters) you've to clear quest F11 and F12 or craft equipment. * Please see the Glossary for additional information on letter abbreviations. Theoretical Hourly Net Earnings Best possible income using ships with the lowest resource consumption possible. Support Expeditions Support expeditions involve sending a fleet into an expedition, which will then provide additional bombardment during the first phase. For the November 2013 event, there were two support expeditions (109 and 110), and for more veteran admirals, expeditions 33 and 34 (currently you cannot send any of your fleets on expedition 34). There are two major differences between 109/33 and 110/34: *109/33 supports you in general node battles, the amount of battles they help with seems to be random. *110/34 however is for support in the BOSS NODE ONLY. This is generally the one you go for. To start a support expedition, you will need to bring a minimum of two DDs (Destroyers) with the other 4 slots comprised of whatever you like, however the composition will affect what type of firepower support is provided. ;1. Aerial Support : Sends a number of planes to carry out bombardment and torpedo attacks *Condition: 3 or more CV, CVL or amphibious plane tender. *Resources: Bauxite and 4 units of Ammunition ;2. Long distance Torpedo Attack : High miss chance and High damage. Damage depends on torpedo stats *Condition: At least 4CL, CLT or DD. And has total Torpedo stats above 250. *Resources: units of Ammunition ;3. Support Shelling : If none of the aforementioned conditions are met, support fleet will use their main guns to shell the enemies. Damage depends on Artillery stats *Condition: Not meeting any of the two conditions above. *Resources: 8 units of Ammunition Support expeditions will end if either of these two conditions are fulfilled: #You finish a sortie. #The timer runs out. Please make sure you run the sortie you wish to do the moment you start the expedition! Additional information can be found here: Wikiwiki Link for support fleet Category:Sortie Category:Expedition Category:Resources